Bad Day?
by KimSunRi
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk untuk Donghae. Tapi mungkinkah hari ini berubah menjadi lebih cerah karena seseorang? "Gwaenchanayo, Donghae-ssi?" . Eunhae fluffy oneshot! Mind to RnR?


Title : Bad Day?

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae(HyukjaeXDonghae)

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy!

.

.:Bad Day:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

_Hari ini tak mungkin bisa bertambah buruk._

Aku terus mengulang hal tersebut di benakku sebagai pemikiran positif. Seperti yang kau duga, aku telah melewati hari yang amat mengenaskan. Aku mendapat ujian fisika di jam pelajaran pertamaku hari ini. Tapi dari sekian banyak hari, alarm ku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja tepat di hari yang _indah_ ini.

Aku bergegas bangun dengan panik dan berlari ke ruang makan, tersandung Bada yang tertidur di kaki tangga dan terjatuh dengan dramatis, wajahku menghantam lantai marmer rumah. Tidak, itu _tidak sakit_. Kemudian aku berlari keluar rumah, dan karena keberuntunganku yang luar biasa, bus memutuskan untuk berangkat pergi saat jarakku hanya lima meter dari tempat perhentian. _Ahjussi_ tua itu bahkan tidak bereaksi saat aku berteriak dengan putus asa. Kurasa entah itu karena umurnya, atau karena _earphone_ yang memutar lagu Rokkugo begitu keras. Bus itu hanya berlalu meninggalkan kepulan asap tebal di wajahku.

Aku baru saja hendak menghantamkan wajahku ke palang tanda pemberhentian bus terdekat saat kusadari aku akan terlambat. Jadi aku langsung berlari secepat yang kubisa layaknya ikan di darat. Dan _beruntungnya_, seorang _namja_ kaya yang _baik hati_ memutuskan untuk melewati kubangan air di dekatku dengan mobil Audi nya yang mulus. Seolah menyuruhku untuk kembali ke habitat asalku, air. Jadi aku tidak hanya tiba di sekolah dengan terlambat, tetapi juga basah dengan mengenaskan, membuatku duduk di sudut belakang kelas yang seolah semakin gelap untuk mendukung nasibku. Tak lupa ditemani dengan kertas ujian fisika.

_Terkutuklah hidupku._

Bagaimana dengan ujiannya kau tanya? Oh, sungguh brilian. Hingga aku hampir menyanyikan lagu religius dengan suara kencang, mengharapkan belas kasihan dari yang Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Teman sekelasku, Kim Jongwoon, sudah melakukannya menggantikanku, dengan suara yang kencang dan merdu, tapi terkesan mengenaskan. Meski aku ingin menertawainya, aku malah hampir menangis akan rasa haru, karena entah mengapa lagu-lagu tersebut sangat menyentuh dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Setelah ujian fisika yang mematikan, adalah pelajaran _kesukaanku_ yaitu sejarah. Tolong dicatat bahwa aku memang menggunakan majas ironi atau sarkasme barusan. Dan aku menahan keinginan dalam diriku untuk membenturkan kepalaku ke jendela di sampingku, hanya untuk membuat _seonsaengnim_ tua itu berhenti berceloteh. Sesaat aku bahkan berniat untuk berteriak seperti orang gila sambil berlari ke sekeliling kelas, menarikan tarian primata atau sejenisnya agar ia kira aku butuh dipulangkan lebih cepat untuk mendapat perawatan. Tapi dengan sedikit kewarasan tersisa dalam diriku, aku akhirnya hanya melamun dalam diam.

Menunggu bel istirahat berbunyi terasa amat lambat. Dan ketika bel tersebut berbunyi, aku segera bergegas ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diriku sendiri agar setidaknya terlihat cukup normal di mata publik, merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan. Namun lagi-lagi berkat keahlian spesialku, aku tersandung sebuah batu tembus pandang di koridor. Ya, aku tersandung udara kosong, terimakasih pujiannya. Aku hampir saja menjerit keras seolah baru saja mengetahui ikan Nemo telah punah saat wajahku _nyaris_ menghantam pot pohon kaktus terdekat. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya hari ini, aku merasa benar-benar bersyukur karena pohon itu lolos sekitar dua sentimeter dari wajah tampanku. Meski begitu aku tetap mengutuk siapapun orang bodoh yang mencoba menghias koridor dengan tanaman kaktus, meski kaktus bola berukuran kecil.

Aku pergi ke kantin dan membeli makan siangku, hanya untuk menemukan lauk _seafood_ favoritku habis terjual. Jadi aku hanya membeli sebuah roti dan melihat sekeliling mencari teman-temanku. Aku mendapati mereka terduduk di tepi, di samping jendela besar kantin seperti biasa. Aku menghampiri mereka sambil menghela napas berat, dan duduk di samping _namja_ yang sedang memainkan psp hitam ditangannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu tertekuk seperti itu?" _Namja_ tersebut, Kyuhyun, bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Aku hanya mengerang malas dan menggelengkan kepalaku. _Namja_ di depanku, yang sebenarnya terlihat terlalu cantik untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang _namja_ mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cermin yang di pegangnya untuk melihatku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kakiku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wah, sepertinya _dongsaeng_ manis kesayanganku mengalami hari yang buruk?"

"Tebakan bagus, Heechul-_hyung_…" Aku kembali mengerang putus asa.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit untuk menghiburmu?"

Atas penuturan tersebut, Kyuhyun mem-_pause_ permainannya dan menatap Heechul-_hyung_. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan sebelum seringaian _evil_ terkembang di bibir mereka masing-masing dan mereka menoleh kearahku.

"Itu ide bagus! Ayo, mari kita membuat sebuah permainan!" Seru Kyuhyun.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Untuk sesaat aku lupa fakta bahwa dua _namja_ di hadapanku ini adalah reinkarnasi dari para iblis dan memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainan mereka.

_Lagipula, hari ini tidak akan bisa bertambah buruk dari sekarang, bukan begitu?_

.

.:Bad Day:.

.

_Dan rupanya aku salah._

"Kalian berdua gila!" Seruku sambil terlonjak sedikit di bangkuku.

"_Yah_! Kau kalah taruhan! Jadi kau harus menerima konsekuensinya!" Balas Heechul-_hyung_.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau ada konsekuensi bodoh seperti ini!"

"Donghae, berhentilah berdalih! Hampiri saja dia dan lakukan," Kyuhyun berujar dengan santai.

"Ya. Lagipula kami tau kau menginginkannya," Heechul-_hyung_ memutar bola matanya.

Sial, ia memang benar tapi tetap saja! Aku melirik kearah luar jendela. Mataku menangkap sosoknya yang terduduk di bangku panjang dekat taman sekolah. Ia sedang menyesap susu _strawberry_ kesukaannya sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_ berwarna birunya. Tatapanku menelusuri jemari panjangnya yang mengetuk-ngetuk santai mengikuti irama musik yang ia dengarkan.

Rambutnya berwarna merah-_maroon_ dan teracak lembut. Bibirnya yang tebal dan _pink_ membuatku ingin mencari tau apakah itu benar selembut kelihatannya. Kulitnya putih halus seperti milik para model di sampul majalah. Garis rahangnya begitu tegas, dan aku memiliki keinginan aneh untuk menelusurinya dengan jemariku, memastikan itu tidak akan memotongku.

Ialah Lee Hyukjae. Orang yang diam-diam kutaksir sejak tahun pertama sekolah tinggi disini. Kami hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, karena kebanyakan kelas kami berbeda. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba aku mendapat konsekuensi bodoh dari taruhan itu. Yang isinya adalah mencium seorang Lee Hyukjae.

"Tapi bagaimana dengannya? Tidak adil jika ia dicium begitu saja oleh seseorang!" Aku kembali mencoba berdalih.

"Lalu?" Heechul-_hyung_ dan Kyuhyun menjawab bersamaan dengan nada malas mereka.

"Lihat, kami ada di belakangmu. Istirahat siang akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi. Kau harus melakukan ini sekarang."

Aku menghela napas sekali lagi, melihat tidak ada jalan kabur dari dua iblis ini. Aku berjalan keluar kantin, menuju bangku panjang yang ia duduki. Tempat itu cukup sepi dan hanya sedikit siswa yang ada disana. Mungkin itulah mengapa ia suka duduk disini. Tempat ini begitu menentramkan.

Aku menjadi semakin gugup dalam tiap langkah yang kuambil. Tiap langkah yang membawaku semakin mendekat kepadanya. Tentunya karena aku menyukainya sejak lama. Kalau saja aku percaya, mungkin aku akan mengira ini sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama. Anggap aku klise, tapi aku mempercayai hal bodoh tersebut sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Dan tiba-tiba rasa gugupku menarik keluar kecerobohan dalam diriku. Untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, aku tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh. Namun kali ini, sepasang lengan menangkapku dan merengkuh pinggangku tepat sebelum wajahku menghantam tanah. Aku hampir saja pingsan melihat lengan berkulit putih halus yang begitu familier tersebut.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Donghae-_ssi_?" Aku mendengarnya bertanya.

Ia menjagaku tetap berdiri dengan lengannya yang kokoh. Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan dan menatapnya, senang bahwa wajahnya menunjukkan sebersit kekhawatiran, begitu juga dengan nada suaranya. Aku bisa saja menghabiskan waktuku terdiam menatapnya dari dekat jika aku tidak memiliki misi yang harus kuselesaikan.

_Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali._

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Tak peduli jika wajahku sudah amat merah saat ini dan terbakar seperti api, menutup mataku dari rasa malu dan berharap ia tidak akan membunuhku setelah ini. Ia berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, seperti patung.

Tapi kemudian perlahan kurasakan tangannya melingkari pinggangku, memelukku dengan amat lembut seolah takut menghancurkanku. Dan kali ini giliranku untuk terpaku saat ia balas menciumku dengan lembut. Meski begitu tidak butuh waktu lama untukku larut dalam kehangatan dan kelembutannya. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah melingkarkan lenganku pada lehernya dan balas menciumnya, menikmati rasa manis ciuman ini.

Setelah kami mulai kehabisan napas, ia melepas ciuman kami dan menyandarkan keningnya di keningku sambil berbisik, "Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka berapa lama aku menunggu-nunggu saat ini untuk tiba…"

Ia menunjukkanku senyuman _gummy smile_ khasnya yang menawan, dan aku melihat begitu banyak kasih sayang yang terpancar dari tatapannya yang seolah bersinar saat menatapku. Butuh sekitar tiga puluh detik bagiku untuk memproses informasi yang ada di otakku, bahwa ini sungguh kejadian nyata dan bukan mimpi semata.

_Yah, kurasa hari ini tidak terlalu buruk juga…_

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_Double update for the day_! Untuk memenuhi rasa kesal karena _update_ gak jelas yang satunya ahaha.

Sebenernya ini cerita udah lama sekali. Aku aja gak inget kapan ini bikinnya. Yang kuinget cerita ini cuma di dasari oleh pengalaman yang agak bodoh. Pas aku melewati hari yang buruk, terus mikir 'hari ini gak bakal bisa lebih parah dari ini' tapi detik berikutnya, *jeder!* malah tambah parah. Ada yang pernah ngalamin hal seperti itu? Haha. Rasanya _**ENAK**_ loh. *sarkasme

_Anyway_, Mind to RnR?


End file.
